La belle et la bête
by Deediii
Summary: Les sorciers aussi avait des contes pour enfant, mais toujours du point de vue de la magicienne ; parfois lorsqu'une femme semble être inspirée, elle met en pratique ces bonnes vieilles histoires au détriment des jeunes hommes arrogant. Les maléfices ont toujours un moyen d'être brisés, encore faudrait-il en trouver l'antidote à temps. Et de temps, Drago n'en a plus beaucoup.


**"Et voici que la Bête regarda la Belle et la Belle arrêta son geste. Dès lors, la Bête fut comme morte." - King Kong**

* * *

 _ **6 juin 2001**_ _**\- Manoir Parkinson.**_

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever lorsque Hermione Granger traversait le parc du Manoir Parkinson, munie de ses valises. Elle voyait déjà la grande bâtisse de pierres pâles dont la façade était en partie recouverte de vigne vierge. Elle adorait cet endroit reposant et éloigné de la ville et elle qui adorait les grands jardins, elle était servie. L'ancienne Gryffondor s'était en effet liée d'amitié avec Pansy, une fille qu'elle avait appris à connaître après la guerre. Alors que les deux jeunes filles se savaient en stricte opposition au temps de Poudlard, l'avis d'Hermione changea légèrement lorsque l'ordre accueillit en son sein une Pansy terne, fatiguée, et blessée, las de se battre et voulant en finir au plus vite. À ses côtés étaient postés un Drago Malefoy impeccable quoique beaucoup plus maigre qu'avant, et un Blaise Zabini essayant de soutenir Pansy. Ils passèrent par d'innombrables tests, tous plus fous les uns que les autres afin d'affirmer leur changement de camp. Et c'est ainsi que les trois amis fournirent à Harry Potter des informations cruciales pour pouvoir vaincre.

Cependant, bien qu'Hermione ait trouvé en Pansy une personne digne de confiance, drôle, intelligente et on en passe des meilleurs, sa surprise ne fut pas feinte lorsqu'elle vit que le Malefoy d'antan s'était dégradé physiquement de jour en jour, mais qu'il était de présence agréable. Elle ne savait pas qu'est-ce qui lui était arrivé, mais autant il faisait peur, autant il s'était adouci mentalement. Drago s'était étrangement plus rapproché d'Hermione que des autres. Blaise lui était plus ouvert et s'était lié d'une amitié assez forte avec Harry, Ron et elle même. Le métis était sympathique drôle et allégeait toujours l'atmosphère lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Ron.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione arriva bien vite sur le pas de la porte du Manoir, elle sonna et un tout petit elfe vint aussitôt ouvrir, tout content de la voir. Elle lui sourit et le salua et l'Elfe la gratifia d'un «Bonjour Miss Hermione, comment allez-vous ? » qu'elle ne put répondre que par un sourire éclatant. L'odeur de thé prit possession de ses narines et un grand sourire vint s'afficher sur son visage. Elle héla un « Bonjour tout le monde ! » de toutes ses forces et se dirigea, accompagnée de l'Elfe, directement vers la cuisine, ses bagages roulants magiquement derrière elle. Hermione aperçut en entrant dans la pièce un Malefoy en costume buvant du thé. L'Elfe disparut.

« – Bonjour, Malefoy !  
– Bonjour.»

Il ne chercha pas plus la conversation que ça, il semblait préoccupé et ses yeux se perdaient sur le sol marbré de la cuisine. Hermione s'étonna de sa réaction inhabituelle , Drago étant assez bavard, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Elle alla prendre un croissant. La brune s'assit face au blond et entreprit de l'observer. Bien qu'il soit impeccable, on voyait que plus rien n'était pareil. Ses cheveux étaient ternes, grisonnants et abîmés bien qu'ils fussent coupés régulièrement. Des poches sombres et violettes se plaçaient sous ses yeux gris et il ne prenait même plus la peine de les cacher. Des veines bleuâtres parcouraient ses paupières. Et fait étonnant, sa peau semblait recouverte d'écailles infimes. Venant clore ce triste spectacle, ses joues étaient creusées, laissant ressortir ses os et il semblait épuisé. Drago Malefoy avait peut-être une coiffure et un costume digne de son nom, mais le reste il l'avait perdu.

Hermione avait, elle l'avoue, trouvé le jeune homme charmant au temps de Poudlard, bien que puéril. Toujours est-il qu'en ce moment, elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien qui puisse être charmant chez lui. Mais par quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait déterminer, il subsistait une part d'elle qui était attirée par le blond. Et son apparence, bien que devenue rebutante, arrivait toujours à provoquer quelques papillons dans son ventre. En effet, cela faisait trois ans qu'elle passait son temps avec Drago. Il est vrai qu'au début l'entente ne fut pas là, ils se disputaient sans arrêt, n'arrivaient pas à se comprendre et semblaient parfois dépassés par l'attitude de l'autre. Cependant les deux surent au fil des mois se supporter et même devenir très proches. Hermione ne pouvait faire autrement qu'être intriguée par le personnage qu'il était devenu. Avant il était beau et horrible et maintenant il était horrible et gentil. Et son actuelle apparence allait avec l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui à l'époque de Poudlard. Oui, Drago l'attirait et une personne censée n'aurait jamais eu l'idée saugrenue d'être attirée par ce personnage monstrueux.

Il lui avait d'ailleurs semblé que Blaise et Pansy essayaient de la pousser discrètement vers le jeune homme. Mais jamais elle n'avait voulu admettre que son ressenti était beaucoup plus que de l'attirance. Drago avait été à ses débuts très brutal, il ne laissait personne s'approcher, mais au fil du temps il devint plus agréable, moins violent et moins impulsif. Hermione soupçonnait d'ailleurs Pansy et Blaise de lui avoir fait un quelconque chantage pour changer à ce point.

Drago la regardait tout au long de son inspection indiscrète, mais ne fit rien, la laissant ainsi faire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter encore une fois pour le blond, son cœur serrait toujours à le voir dans cet état. Elle lança la conversation maladroitement.

« – Tu fais peur à voir Malefoy, si ce n'est pas pour nous, prends au moins soin de toi pour ta propre personne !  
– Je ne te dois rien, Granger  
– Tu m'as l'air d'une bête, un monstre qui se terre, qui n'ose rien faire pour remédier à ses problèmes qui attendent juste un faux pas pour lâcher sa colère. Que recherches-tu !?  
– Sûrement pas des conseils de ta part.  
– Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Cela fait déjà trois ans que la guerre est finie et au lieu de changer, de t'améliorer, tu ne fais que t'embourber ! Remue-toi !  
– Mais qui est-ce qui te prend à me parler comme ça ! il se leva et frappa la table de son poing. Sais-tu ce par quoi je suis passé pour me dire tout ça ?! Non, alors si je ne veux parler à personne ce ne sera sûrement pas toi qui me feras changer d'avis ! Maintenant, ferme la et laisse-moi finir mon thé. Merci ! »

Et il se renferma dans son mutisme, laissant une Hermione blasée et un peu désolée le regarder. Elle se leva laissant son croissant à peine entamé sur la table et se dirigea à l'étage suivi de ses valises, le cœur serré. Elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. La brune se dirigea vers la chambre qui lui était dédiée et y déposa ses affaires. En sortant, elle croisa Pansy et après l'avoir salué, elle fut questionnée.

« – Qu'as-tu dit à Drago ?  
– Rien de bien spécial. Pourquoi ?  
– Il m'a semblé en colère, assez chamboulé et triste. Il n'était pas dans cet état ce matin...  
– Je suis désolée, son état à lui m'a mise de mauvaise humeur...  
– Je sais bien Hermione... Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne se fâchera pas pour si peu.  
– J'espère...»

Lorsqu'elles retournèrent dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne et Hermione profita pour finir le croissant qu'elle avait laissé là. La jeune femme allait passer un mois ici, accompagnée de Ginny qui ne tarderait pas à arriver, de Blaise et de Drago. Cependant ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que celui-ci allait se montrer encore plus absent qu'auparavant. En effet, les jours passèrent et bien que des sorties, des repas et autres loisirs de ce genre se préparaient, Drago restait absent, ne laissant aux autres le plaisir de le voir qu'un soir sur deux à table. Pansy d'abord inquiète pour son ami s'était vite rassurée lorsque le blond lui parla un soir, elle semblait même heureuse de ne jamais le voir. Lorsqu'il apparaissait, on avait l'impression que les poches sous ses yeux s'étaient totalement ancrées, que son visage avait encore perdu des formes faisant ressortir sa mâchoire. Et surtout sa pâleur semblait irréelle.

Ce qu'Hermione ne savait pas, c'était que le jeune homme avait pour habitude de l'observer de loin lorsqu'il le pouvait. Il aimait la regarder lire, l'observer jouer avec les deux filles dans le jardin sous le soleil. Ces petites choses créaient un sourire sur le visage de Drago. Un jour, alors qu'il regardait l'ancienne Gryffondor assise sur un fauteuil non loin de lui, Blaise vint le voir et avant que celui-ci ne pût dire un mot, Drago parla.

« – Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un.. Je veux faire quelque chose pour elle... Mais quoi ?  
– Et bien il y a les trucs habituels. Blaise s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Drago et énuméra. C'est-à-dire les fleurs, les chocolats, les promesses que tu n'as pas l'intention de tenir...»

Il ne put continuer, car Drago le frappa, et le rire harmonieux du métis résonna dans la pièce faisant tourner la tête de la brune non loin. Et alors que le blond se perdait dans le regard d'Hermione celle-ci rougit et baissa la tête.  
Mais Hermione était loin d'imaginer qu'elle allait enfin avoir l'opportunité de parler au nouvel ermite. C'est lors d'une journée pluvieuse que le blond frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle alla ouvrir et fut surprise de le voir ici. Elle lui sourit timidement et lui demanda la raison de sa venue.

« – J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Et sans un mot de plus il fit demi-tour et s'en alla à l'étage au-dessus sans un regard pour la brune. Énervée par son comportement, elle le suivit. Sans pouvoir le voir dans ce manoir sombre, elle ne put percevoir que les pas lourd et retentissant et le souffle un peu saccadé du jeune homme. Et la vision d'une bête s'imposa dans son esprit lorsqu'elle se rappela de leur dernière « conversation ».  
Un frisson d'horreur s'empara alors d'elle. Et si tout ceci avait une cause? Son aspect fatigué, son absence et son allure ? Et s'il était un loup-garou ?! Il serait tout à fait possible qu'il en soit devenu un, après tout, Lavande s'était bien fait attaquer pendant la guerre !

Elle marcha tout doucement, voulant retarder le plus possible la minute où ils se retrouveraient. Mais elle arriva tout de même face à la chambre entre ouverte comme face à une invitation. Elle poussa légèrement la porte et contempla le nouveau décor qui s'offrit à elle. Une chambre éclairée, impeccable où tout était parfait. Sauf un point. Drago qui était assis sur son lit faisait comme tache.  
Hermione le regarda et d'une expression du visage qui lui était propre elle lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

« – Tu sais, Granger. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé, tu m'as fait réfléchir. Et quelque chose en moi a changé sans que je puisse savoir quoi. Ton discours m'a chamboulé, mais je me sentais bien. Lorsque tu es partie, je me suis précipité ici et je me suis dirigé là. il pointa du doigt une porte à gauche de son bureau. Veux-tu savoir ce qu'il y a là dedans, Granger ?  
– Pourquoi voudrais-je le savoir ?  
– C'est toi qui as provoqué le déclic, ce qui change tout.  
– Je ne pense pas avoir envie de savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette porte.  
– Mais tu le sauras à un moment !  
– Eh bien, vas-y, explique-moi. »

Drago se leva et invita Hermione à le suivre. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la salle. Le blond prit sur une commode un chandelier en argent et ouvrit la porte. Hermione n'eut le temps de voir qu'une photo de l'ancien serpentard sur le meuble, déchirée de nombreuses fois, tailladant ainsi le beau visage qu'il avait autrefois eu.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce totalement sombre, mais une source de lumière tout au fond subsistait. Le chandelier n'éclairait que le strict minimum, c'est à dire un mètre à peine devant eux pour qu'ils puissent bien marcher. À cette lueur, Hermione put apercevoir une salle détruite, des restes de chaises, de toiles précieuses, d'armoire, de tissus. Tout cela dans un état pitoyable de destruction. Elle se demanda alors si c'était lui qui avait fait tout cela. Et un frisson s'empara encore une fois d'elle. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent près de la source de lumière, la brune parut surprise de voir une rose sous globe flottant et dégageant une lumière assez intense. Il ne restait de la fleur que trois pétales, toutes les autres étant sur la table qui supportait le verre. La petite table et le globe semblaient être les seules choses à avoir été épargnés dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha pour toucher l'objet, mais Drago mit une main sur son bras afin de l'en empêcher.

« – Tu vois Granger, cette rose, ou ce qu'il en reste, est quelque chose d'essentiel pour moi... J'ai reçu un maléfice juste avant notre admission dans l'Ordre. À ce moment-là, je venais de fuir du Manoir un peu lâchement et j'en voulais à Pansy de nous avoir emmenés dans son plan foireux. Je vivais au quartier général de Voldemort et ce fut terriblement difficile de fuir. J'étais donc arrivé dans une forêt non loin du manoir de Blaise. Et je devais l'attendre là. Mais tout était encore trop beau. Une vieille femme très laide apparut au détour d'un arbre et voulait de l'aide, mais j'étais trop occupé à soigner mes blessures (un doigt cassé et quelques éraflures) et je l'ai snobé un peu méchamment avec une insulte... Tu me connais... Elle insista cependant et me proposa même une rose. il pointa la fleur du doigt. Mais qu'est ce que j'en avais à faire d'une rose franchement ? La guerre venait réellement de commencer pour moi, j'avais perdu mon foyer, j'étais au milieu d'une forêt en attendant un ami et je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Sans compter que j'avais frôlé la mort à de nombreuses reprises. »

Hermione écoutait son histoire sans l'interrompre, comprenant petit à petit où il voulait en venir.

« Alors cette fois-ci, reprit-il, avec un peu plus de véhémence j'ai essayé de la faire fuir. Mais cette bonne femme était rancunière. Son visage se déforma par la rage et elle me sortit tout le blabla sur mon cœur déserté par l'amour où je ne sais trop quoi. Elle leva sa baguette et je vais t'avouer que j'ai eu peur à ce moment-là. J'ai essayé de la raisonner, lui dire qu'elle n'avait qu'à continuer son chemin et elle trouverait bien quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de l'aider et que j'avais juste envie de partir de là en bonne santé, mais voilà. Elle lança un stupide maléfice dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence. La rose dans sa main s'éclaira et vint se nicher dans ma veste. La femme crut bon de préciser qu'à mon 21e anniversaire cette fleur commencerait à se flétrir et si je n'avais pas trouvé l'amour lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de pétales, le maléfice resterait ancré en moi pour toujours. Non, mais franchement, t'y crois toi ? On entre dans une guerre avec l'un des (si ce n'est pas « le ») mages noirs les plus dangereux et elle me colle un maléfice lié à l'amour sur le dos.

– Et qu'était-ce l'effet du maléfique donc ? elle fit abstraction de cette légèreté alors que la fleur était sur le point de lâcher ses deux derniers pétales.

– Je pense que tu as vu mon apparence se dégrader de jour en jour, et ce depuis notre arrivée dans votre « camp ». En fait, je mourrais peu à peu et donc mon apparence, avant soignée, devenait de plus en plus critique. Lorsque je me regardais dans un miroir, j'avais l'impression de voir un cadavre. Je pense que ce petit plus était pour que si l'on tombe amoureux de moi, ce n'était pas pour mon physique, mais pour ma personnalité. Mais je n'étais pas dupe, qui pouvait tomber amoureux d'un homme comme moi. Surtout lorsqu'on connaissait mon passé, mon présent et qu'on présageait un futur loin d'être merveilleux. Et voilà. Sauf que ce cinq juin fut vite arrivé et même si trois ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin, je n'ai jamais pu me faire aimer autant à cause de ma personnalité qu'à cause de mon physique cadavérique. Et le lendemain du cinq lorsque je suis arrivé ici, la rose avait déjà perdu de nombreux pétales et je me sentais faiblir de plus en plus. Et tu es arrivé le matin même, on s'est disputé. Et franchement, ça m'a remis les idées en place.

– Mais Malefoy ! Ta fleur n'a quasiment plus aucun pétale ! Tu ne fais donc rien ! elle était maintenant affolée, sachant qu'un autre pétale venait de tomber et que son destin ne reposait que sur l'unique pétale restante.  
– Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Si je ne meurs pas aujourd'hui, je mourrai de toute façon un jour.  
– Et tu n'as jamais cherché à aimer ?  
– Si bien sûr, j'y suis arrivé même. Mais elle est si belle. l'espace d'un instant, ses yeux gris se posèrent sur le visage d'Hermione alors qu'il avait auparavant pris soin de ne pas la regarder. et je suis ... Et bien, regarde-moi... De toute façon, tu ne penses pas qu'il est trop tard ?  
– Tu es beau à ta façon, ne blâmes pas ton physique, on sait tous que c'est ce qui est à l'intérieur qui compte. Et il n'est jamais trop tard. elle regarda compulsivement le pétale fragile.  
– Tu vas sûrement assister à sa descente, dit-il en désignant la fleur du regard. Je voulais que ce soit toi. »

Il commençait à blêmir de plus en plus. Hermione le voyait trembler et lorsque son corps, frêle maintenant, tomba sur le sol, elle ne put que le suivre et le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne pensa pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à la fleur et au pétale qui était toujours légèrement accroché à la tige. Hermione commença à crier à l'aide, mais après quelques minutes, elle dut comprendre que personne ne viendrait. Des larmes commençaient à brouiller sa vue.

« – Au moins, je t'aurai revu une dernière fois. déclara le blond en fermant les yeux.»

C'était à ce moment-là, en voyant son visage émacié, ses yeux fermés et le souffle de plus en plus faible que quelques mots sortirent de la bouche de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

« – Non, Malefoy ! Tu n'as pas le droit de nous abandonner, tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner. »

Elle chuchota presque sa dernière partie, affalée sur le corps de Drago et menaçant de l'étouffer par cette étreinte. Des larmes désespérées sortirent des yeux de la brune, elle était devenue bien trop proche de l'ancien Serpentard pour rester sans pleurer. Et c'est dans un dernier souffle d'épuisement qu'elle dit quelques mots.

« - Je t'aime. »

À peine audible, sa déclaration fut ponctuée par ses reniflements de désespoir et par la chute de la dernière pétale. Celle ci tomba, dans une nuée d'étincelles blanches, comme signant la mort définitive de la rose autrefois si belle. La tige continuait de flotter mais elle était flétrie, le calice, maintenant vide, semblait regarder morbidement le lit de pétales.

La douce lumière rose s'éteignit.

Dans un geste las, elle leva la tête et regarda la fleur. Elle la vit sans pétales. Sans vie. Et elle pleura encore un peu sur le corps du jeune homme. Elle cria le nom de Ginny, puis celui de Blaise et celui de Pansy. Personne ne vint. Et elle se sentit plus que jamais seule, là, assise à même le sol.  
Mais c'est lorsqu'elle s'y attendit le moins que l'espoir revint.

En effet, les pétales qui reposaient maintenant sur le guéridon en bois s'illuminèrent et Hermione se redressa, intriguée par la lumière vive. Alors que le rose illuminait toute la pièce, elle sentit Drago bouger sous elle. Lui même émit une lueur rosée et blanche et alors qu'Hermione reculait un peu, elle put voir les cheveux blond terne reprendre leur pâleur naturelle tirant vers le blanc, ils semblaient plus longs, plus soyeux.

De même que son visage reprit des formes, on n'apercevait plus les os de sa mâchoire, celle-ci, recouverte d'une bonne couche de joues. Son teint devint plus naturel, les cernes sous ses yeux disparurent. Ses lèvres autrefois trop fines et abîmées étaient maintenant légèrement plus roses.  
Ses mains, un des indicateurs de son état maladif, ne laissaient plus voir des veines bleuâtres. Ses tendons comme ses os disparurent afin de laisser place à une main vivante, non pâle, belle et robuste. Ses ongles eux aussi subirent le changement, comme le reste de son corps, qui reprit les formes, les couleurs, la vitalité d'un homme en pleine santé.

Et comme reprenant vie avec son corps, Drago se réveilla, comme ayant été trop longtemps sous l'eau. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais et ouvrit grand les yeux. Hermione put donc voir que ceux-ci n'étaient plus rouges.

Drago semblait être revenu d'un pays de mort et de souffrance. Hermione qui n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps ce corps si normal prit du temps à assimiler. Et bien que cette nouvelle apparence lui fit rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, elle se remémora des moments passés avec le Drago de ces deux dernières années et les sentiments l'envahirent. Elle fonça sur le jeune homme et l'enserra de ses bras. Drago répondit à l'étreinte, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il avait perdu l'espoir. Il aimera, il se sentait près. Et dans un geste, signifiant le bonheur de l'un d'avoir pu trouver l'amour et de l'autre d'avoir survécu, ils s'embrassèrent.


End file.
